Stigma
|trinomal=''Immortalis Mortem Machinam'' (Latin for "Immortal Death Machine") |type=Species |genetic= Millions of Years Ago |homeworld= Unknown |tier= Extra-Galactic Status |height=6'1 - 7'8 |skin=Metallic Gray |distinctions= Living Metal Body |lifespan= Immortal (Assumed) |languages=Unknown |similar= |universe=Galactic Colonization |affiliation= Stigma Consortium *Grigori (Formerly) }} The , taxonomically referred to as Immortalis Mortem (Latin for "Immortal Death") and Immortalis Mortem Machinam (Latin for "Immortal Death Machine") respectively, were an enigmatic extra-galactic species of bipedal humanoids that appeared in the outskirts of the Fringe Worlds and Unknown Space shortly after the conclusion of the Milky Way War. For reasons unknown, the Stigma immediately started to wage genocidal war of eradication in an attempt to destroy Humanity and bring all of the Milky Way Galaxy under their dominion. To Humanity at large, the were alternatively referred to as the Walking Dead, Immortal Machines, The Others, and were often written with the kanji 死体, Shitai (Corpse). The Stigma often called themselves the Conquerors the Conquering Machines of the Dead, and the Immortal Legion. In Mobile Suit Gundam Galactic, the were generally considered to the Primary Antagonists following the Milky Way War, which will be primarily detailed in Season 2 - Mobile Suit Gundam Galactic Invasion. Ironically, the Stigma caused the once fractured Human Race to unify and reform in response to the ensuing threat. Distinguished Characteristics Society and Culture Culture Language Strangely enough, an official name for the Stigma Language had not yet been finalized nor was it ever conceptualized. To most individuals, it was simply called the Stigma Language while others derogatorily referred to it as Machine or Code. Established early within their history, it was widely adopted as the official language of the Stigmas, eventually becoming so widespread that the other dialects were rendered forgotten within a matter of decades. The Stigma Language was noted to be extremely difficult to comprehend and master, as different meanings were typically expressed through varying tones found in metallic, hollow howls and screeches. It was made up of what many had deemed to be harsh and guttoral tones, with numerous unknown conventions. It typically consisted of numerous screeches, bellows, predatory ticks, and mechanical clicks. Many had agreed that the pitch and "vocal-chord" pronunciation was a large key in successful message conveyance, as one could easily offend another if they weren't careful with their tone and pitch. In fact, some of their vocabulary could not even be heard by normal Human means, and regularly called for special devices for their convenience. Many Stigmas arrogantly believed that Humanity could not learn it because they lacked the drive necessary to comprehend it while citing that only Artificial Intelligences could possibly learn it due to their similar processes. But this was largely attributed to the structures of their body, which was also a crucial component. Even though non-Stigmas found it quite difficult to comprehend and speak, the Stigmas proved themselves to be quite capable and versatile in mastering other languages such as English, even if they were unfamiliar with its usage and spoke with a mechanical yet heavy accent. One factor that made it rather difficult to comprehend and complex was the written language had no correlation with the spoken language whatsoever, which essentially worked against outsiders who wished to learn it through the alphabet. As a result, any Stigma that possessed a sliver of emotion and empathy held great pride and respect for those who could understand and converse in the Stigma Language, albeit those able to only numbered in the dozens. The written form of the Stigma Language was quite similar to ancient writing systems found on Earth, and could be easily be learned by Human Linguists if given proper translations. Many had remarked there was no type of punctuation and capitalization in use, having come upon a consensus that it was unneeded. From a glance, the Stigma Alphabet seemed to be an undecipherable mess of jumbled text. But to the Educated, it was easy to see that it was written in conventional boustrophedon writing order, going from left to right on the first line, right to left the second, and left to right again the third, and so on. As for the numeral system, it ranged from 0-9 and were stacked horizontally, holding place values of 1, 20, and 400 respectively. Religion and Beliefs Government Military Technology History Origin Traveling through the Dark Void Hibernation Great Awakening Stigma Invasion Classification Stigma Overlord Stigma Lord Stigma Legionnaire Stigma Automaton Stigma Pariahs Stigma Grigori Known Stigmas *Lord Tyr *Legionarre Ignortaux Gallery File:Stigma-Army.jpg File:Stigma-Necron1.jpg File:Stigma-Necron2.jpg File:Stigma-Necron3.jpg Notes Trivia *By definition, Stigma means a mark of disgrace or infamy; a stain or reproach, as on one's reputation. Behind the Scenes *The Stigma were originally going to be called Them, but the Author, Another Poetic Spartan, felt that the name felt too similar to the ELS, the first alien species to be shown in a Gundam Series (Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie -A wakening of the Trailblazer-). *The Appearance and Biology of the Stigmas were based on that of the Necrons, a race of Aliens found in the tabletop wargame series Warhammer 40,000 and the RTS videogame series Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War and its expansion, Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War – Dark Crusade. The Necrons were most notable for being a Species that possessed Immortal Mechanical Bodies at the expense of Free Will and Emotion. *The Image of the Sitgma Alphabet is taken from the Atlantean Language, a constructed language created by American Linguist, Marc Okrand for the the Disney's film Atlantis: The Lost Empire. *Stigma could also seen as a shortened word for Stigmata, marks resembling the wounds of the crucified body of Christ, said to be supernaturally impressed on the bodies of certain persons, especially nuns, tertiaries, and monastics. In this case, the Stigmata of the Stigma could be seen in their Living Metal Bodies, a remarkable technology that possibly edged near the supernatural. *Stigma could also be derived from Social Stigma, the extreme disapproval of (or discontent with) a person or group on socially characteristic grounds that are perceived, and serve to distinguish them, from other members of a society. Stigma may then be affixed to such a person, by the greater society, who differs from their cultural norms. In this case, the Alien Stigma bore the extreme hate and disapproval of the Human Race, both on their own differing cultural norms and destructive perception of reality. References Literature References Documented References